Human world's second chance
by The spirit of the dragon Yuki
Summary: Moka decides to give the Human world a second chance at attending school there, and along the way she meeets the Sohmas. my first cross over so please no flames, and please remember to Reveiw!
1. First Day

Moka waved good bye to everyone as she entered the bus and sat down. She watched as she went through the tunnel that led out of Youkai Academy and into the human world. She sighed and thought ' I never thought that I would give the human world a second chance'…….

**Human world…**

As Moka walked off the bus she heard the bus driver say "Remember what your getting yourself into kid" and drove off.

She blinked and told herself 'there is no going back now' and started walking to her new high school.

New School…

Moka nervously entered the class room and faced the class, almost immediately the class looked at her and whispered things like "she's cute".

The teacher cleared her voice "Everyone I would like to introduce our new student Akashiya, Moka"

"Akashiyay san would you tell us a little about yourself?" The teacher questioned

Moka looked arownd nervously and tried the best she could to keep her voice from shaking " m My name I is Akashiya, Moka and I came from Youkai Academy, I am pleased to meat you"

She bowed and her long silky pink hair flowed in front of her , she then rose and looked at the teacher with her pretty blue green eyes "Sensei where do I sit?" Moka asked in a polite tone

The teacher pointed to an empty desk next to a girl with brown hair that went all the way down her back " you may sit next to Ms. Tohru Honda"

Moka nodded and began walking to the desk , as she was walking she heard some whistles and comments about her and blushed a little

When she reached her desk, Tohru smile at her and welcomed her to the school.

Moka sighed and instantly regretted coming to the humen world and deciding to go to school there for awhile.

Moka listened to the lesson for 5 min and then her mind seemed to trail back to Youkai Academy and her friends there, she sighed and seemed to start her journey into her memorys, until the bell rung signaling that class was over.

As quickly as she could Moka gathered her stuff and began to walk to the door, but was stoped by the girl named Tohru.

"Hello again Moka san" she said in a cheerful voice " would you like to hang out after school?"

Moka thought for a moment, smiled, and replyed in a soft voice "Hai"

Tohru beamed and started walking towards the door "great why don't you come over and we can get to know each other better"

Moka nodded and followed, as soon as they where outside she noticed two boys calling out to Tohru.

One boy had grayish hair and the other had bright orange hair

Tohru ran up to them and Moka followed, as soon as Tohru was right in front of the two boys she introduced the boy with grayish hair as Sohma Yuki and the one with orange hair Sohma Kyo.

Moka bowed to them and introduced herself in her usual soft soft voice "its nice to meet you I am Akashiya, Moka"

Yuki bowed "its nice to meet you Akashiya san

Tohru asked in a tentative voice "umm Yuki if its not too much trouble could Moka san come visit the house?"

Yuki nodded and smiled, then suddenly Kyo asked in a some what annoyed voice "can we get going now"

Everyone nodded and began walking

**Shigure's House **

As everyone walked into the house they saw Shigure sitting down on the table reading the newspaper.

"Were home" Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo announced while Moka stood beside them

As soon as he heard their voices he put down the newspaper and said "ahh your back" and looked at each of them.

Finally his eyes landed on pretty pink haired girl with green eyes "and who might this be?"

Moka looked at him and murmered in a tentative/soft voice while blushing a little from nervousness "I am Akashiya, Moka" She bowed

Shigure gave her a some what perverted look and introduced himself as Sohma, Shigure

As soon as Yuki and Kyo saw the look he gave Moka the shouted "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Shigure gave them a fake innocent look "Oh what ever are you talking about?"

Tohru quickly cut in"I hope its not too much trouble that I invited her over" She stated and bowed.

"Its no trouble at all" Shigure stated as he looked yet again at Moka and his eyes fell on the Rosario around her neck.

Moka noticed him looking at her and then the Rosario but before she could explain Tohru asked "What is that around your neck?" in a curious tone

Moka watched as all eyes fell on the Rosario around her neck and she blushed and explained "This is a Rosario, it's a very important item to me"

Everyone nodded at her answer and Tohru asked "why don't we all play a game? In her all too familiar cheerful and happy tone, while she got a deck of cards out.

Everyone nodded and Tohru asked "How about a game of old maid, I will even get some snacks" and with that she ran off to the kitchen leaving Moka alone with the 3 Sohmas .

Moka just silently sat there hoping that Tohru would come back soon and finally scented Tohru come in with snacks.

She watched as Tohru put the snacks on the table, shuffled the cards, and gave each person the number of cards needed for the game.

**Time skip..**

Finally the endless game of cards seemed to end as Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo yawned.

It was already late at night witch no one seemed to notice until Moka stood up and bowed "Arigoto for having me over, but I should get going" she smiled and began to head for the door until she was stoped by Shigure.

"Its late out and I don't think a pretty girl should be walking back home at this hour, why don't you spend the night?" Shigure asked

Yuki and kyo automaticly asked "what are you thinking you perverted dog?" Tohru sweat droped and turn to Moka and Shigure

Moka looked at Shigure and said in a polite soft gentle voice "Gomen but I don't think…" but before she could finish Shigure cut in.

"We have pleanty of room and its dangerous for a cute girl to be out late at night like this" He winked

Moka blushed, thought for a moment, and put a slender finger on her cute and innocent face that had her thinking expression on "I guess one night woun't hurt"

Yuki and Kyo fell over anime style at how easly Shigure got Moka to spend the night and then said their good nights as they walked to their rooms.

Tohru smiled "you can borrow my Pj's and stay in my room" she stated

Moka bowed to Shigure "Arigoto for letting me spend the night"

Shigure smiled "don't worry about it"


	2. Chapter 2

Moka sighed it had been a week now and she somehow is now living in Shigure 's house with Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. She had learned about the curse but she had not yet told them about her true form, she sighed and thought 'will I tell them?, will the react the same way as the kids once did when I went to school here for the first time?' all these questions swirled around her head as she got dressed for school and went down stairs to greet everyone and have breakfast.

As she made her way down stairs she nearly bumped into Tohru who was coming up to tell her that breakfast was ready. Almost immediately Tohru said over and over again "I m sorry I should have known where I was going" and bowing radically.

Moka smiled "There is nothing to be sorry for Honda san". Tohru smiled brightly before asking her nicely to call her Tohru instead of by her last name, Moka agreed and followed her down the stair to eat breakfast.

She saw Shigure reading his paper, while Yuki and Kyo were having their morning fight. She flashed everyone with a dazzling smile before greeting them "ohayō gozai masu" she said in her normal sweet tone.

"ohayō gozai masu" they all said while she sat down. As she watched everyone eat she caught Tohru glancing at her with curious eyes, and as soon as Tohru sensed that Moka caught her she blushed.

Moka gussing what she was wondering stated "I don't eat most of the time" She said while smiling. Tohru gasped Moka hadn't eaten since she got here 'could she have a eating disorder?' Tohru gave Moka a worried glance and continued to eat. When everyone was done they bid Shigure goodbye and walked to school.

* * *

**At school**

When they got to school Moka saw a boy with white and black hair, and next to him a little blond boy that looked too young for high school and was in a girls uniform.

Tohru waved at them as they walked up to her. The boy with the white and black hair tuged on Yuki's shirt as he said "hello Haru".

The little Blond boy in the girl's uniform went up to Tohru and offered her a loli pop.

Moka watched the whole scene unfold untill Tohru finally decided to introduce her "This is Akashiya, Moka" she said in a cheerful tone while smiling brightly at them.

The boy with the black and white hair looked at her for a moment 'looks like im not the only person with a unmoral hair color' he thought and then bowed politely " Its nice to meet you Akashiya san I am Sohma, Hatsaharu".

Moka gazed at him for a moment before she flashed him one of her dazzling smiles while bowing back to him "The pleasure is all mine".

Finally the little blond boy came up to her smiling brightly "Hi ya im Sohma, Momiji its nice to meet you Moka". Moka smile at him and repeated the words "The pleasure is all mine" while giving him a dazzling smile.

Just as the bell was about to ring the student council president poped out of no where while yelling out "Akashiya, Moka class tree 3-d will not tolerate that Pink hair of yours!" while everyone sweat dropped.

Moka had a nerves look on her face while she said in a soft tone "who are you?", at that the student council president nearly fell over anime style.

He slowly walked up to Moka before saying "I am the captain of the school defense force and the one and only student council president Makoto Takiya!" while striking the weirdest post Moka has ever seen.

Moka sweat dropped while slowly saying "its my natural hair color" Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo nodded in response.

"There is no way someone could ever have pink hair as their natural color!" The student council president said while pushing up his glasses.

"I can assure you its natural" Yuki said while still sweat dropping

"Prove it" the president simply said

* * *

**A/N: ****sorry the chapter was so short, but ad least I posted XD well anyway, How will Moka prove that is her normal hair color? Waite for the next chapter to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Moka looked at the student council president 'he wants me to prove it!' she thought and started to panic in her mind. She finally got the nerve to ask "How do you expect me to do that?"

The student council president thought for a moment as the incident with Haru's hair color came into his mind. He suddenly blushed and looked away slightly.

"Are you ok president? Your face is all red?" Moka asked innocently

"Yes, yes I'm fine" the president said while waving his right hand in front of him.

Moka looked at the Sohma's and Tohru for help. "Why don't we just get one of those hair dye removers?" Tohru asked

Moka nodded and Yuki thought 'I guess that's a good idea since she can't prove it the same way Haru did'.

"Could we settle this tomorrow then?" Moka asked while turning to face the president once more and flashed him a cute look.

The president blushed and nodded while he walked away with the 2 girls from the student council following him.

'That was a close one' Tohru thought while letting out the breath she was holding.

The bell rang and everyone scurried to their classes.

**In the class room**

When Moka walked into the classroom the teacher approached her with a bottle that contained a strange liquid. "Akashiya san, I'm afraid that you are going have to dye your hair black".

Moka's eyes widened "Why is that Akira sensei?"

"It's because the school is strict on how their students look. Although I will also miss your pink hair you still have to dye it or you may be expelled" Akira sensei explained

"But what if I found a way to prove that this is my natural hair color?"

"Then you may keep it that way, although I think that might be a little difficult especially for you"

Moka nodded in understanding and made a mental note to make sure that she proves that pink is her natural hair color by the next day.

With that over with Moka sat at her desk and listened to the teacher's lesson.

**After school**

Moka walked out of the school building and this time not only saw Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo waiting for her but Haru and momiji as well. She quickly ran up to them and greeted them.

"Ready to walk home, Akashiya san?" Yuki asked politely

Moka nodded and they all began their walk home. They stopped in front of a large estate and said goodbye to Momiji and Haru. "Is that the main Sohma house?" Moka asked

Tohru nodded "Most of the Sohma's live here weather they are cursed Sohma's or not, also the head of the Sohma's live here."

Moka nodded in understanding and before they all knew it they were in front of Shigure's house. They all walked in and went to their separate rooms to put their stuff away.

"Moka san, why is it that you don't eat?" Tohru asked out of the blue

Moka was panicking inside 'Should I tell her? But what if she reacts like the kids from last time?' Moka thought frantically.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Tohru said while smiling brightly at Moka

Moka smiled back "thank you Tohru"

"I'm going to make dinner now" Tohru said and went down stairs.

Moka's throat started to burn a little. 'I haven't had any blood for a while' Moka thought painfully. 'What should I do?'

She looked around the room frantically and jumped out of the open window with sightless eyes. She landed gracefully on the ground and then her Rosario scolded her "Get a hold of yourself!" her inner self screamed.

Moka's eyes began to see again. "I know we are thirsty, we can go after that Tohru girl and get her blood when no one is looking" her inner said.

Moka shook her head "No! Tohru is a wonderful girl, I will not scare her like I did to Tsukune the first time I drank his blood". Her Rosario went silent after her sudden outburst. Moka looked around the dark forest and then decided to go back to the house.

She approached the door and put her hand on the knob turning it and letting herself in. She walked through the house weakly and then began to go upstairs, however Tohru called out to her and told her dinner was ready. She caught the scent of Tohru's delicious blood and passed out. The last thing she heard was "Moka san! Moka san!" and saw Tohru's worried face.

Tohru ran to the living room where everyone was. "We need to call Hatori san!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. The 3 men in the room looked at her. "Did something happen my little flower?" Shigure asked and approached Tohru's shaking and crying form.

Tohru nodded and explained that Moka passed out. She also added that it might be because she didn't eat anything. "It's all my fault" Tohru said still crying while hugging Shigure who was trying to comfort her.

Kyo and Yuki had a worried expression on their faces; although Kyo tried his best to hide it it still showed. Suddenly Moka was leaning on the door way. Her breaths where coming out in gasps and her eyes were slightly sightless.

"Moka san!" Tohru yelled and ran up to her, but accidently tripped when she was only a couple of inches in front of Moka. Her hand reached out to the closest thing in front of her, which just happened to be Moka's Rosario, and grabbed onto it. However it unhooked and Tohru feel to the group with the Rosario in her hand.

"It's not your fault Tohru…." Moka said while bats started to cover her body and a Red full moon appeared behind her. Moka's vampire transformation finished and she kicked the air with her right foot.

Everyone in the room now gazed at her form. Her silver hair flowed behind her and her body was more developed (to Shigure's pleasure). Her eyes where now red and her pupils where now black slits. She also had a dark aura to her.

"Who awoke me?" Moka said while yawning

Tohru looked up from the ground; fear was clearly in her eyes. Moka looked down at her hand and saw the Rosario in it.

"So it was you" Moka said

"Who are you?" Tohru asked fearfully

"I'm the real Akashiya, Moka" Moka said while smirking

"You can't be! Moka is a very sweat, soft spoken, and a warm hearted girl" Tohru suddenly burested out.

Moka laughed "the girl you have been seeing is merely an illusion created by that Rosario in her hand".

"That can't be true!" Tohru said sobbing.

"It is, my true from is a Vampire weather you like it or not" Moka said while reaching down and picking Tohru up by the shoulder. Tohru winced in pain and looked back up into Moka's eyes.

"What are you doing you bitch, don't touch Tohru!" Kyo suddenly yelled and lunged for her.

Moka dropped Tohru and faced Kyo. He tried to kick her but she dodged it. She did her famous kick and yelled "Know your place!" as he crashed through the walls in the house.

"Kyo!" Tohru yelled

Yuki and Shagure approached Moka. "Now clam down" Shigure said nervously. Moka glared at him. He stepped back. Moka then picked up Tohru by the shoulder once more and bit into her neck and sucked her blood.

Yuki then pulled Moka away from Tohru "Snap out of it!" Yuki yelled.

Moka just looked at him and then reached down for her Rosario. She put it back around her neck and then the pink haired Moka took her place. Yuki caught her as she fell. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Yuki?" she murmured.

Moka looked around the room and saw all the damage. Some of the memories of what happened went into her mind. Her eyes widened and a single tear was shed from her eyes. "I'm sorry" she whispered and ran out of the house.

Tohru lay on the floor with a pool of blood forming around her from her neck. "Call Hatori!" Yuki yelled and Shigure ran to the phone.

Hatori was at their house in 10 min and quickly patched up Tohru and Kyo. Tohru now lay in her room in her bed, and Kyo in his.

"I don't know what just happed Hatori" Shigure said glumly

"Why don't you go after that Akashiya girl and find out" Hatori said and walked out.

**A/N:** What do you think? Who do you think Moka should be with? Sorry I made it serious so suddenly, but they need to find out about inner Moka sooner or latter, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Moka kept on running until she tripped on her own feet. She tried to get up but her feet collapsed under her, so now she was sitting with her legs under her and her face in her hands as she sobbed. After almost and hour of crying she ran out of tears.

She gazed at her surroundings 'I'm still on Sohma property'. There was a tiny stream in front of her and a big rock that was right in front of it. Moka approached the rock and sat on it. She gazed at her reflection, her reflection gazed back at her. 'Who am I really?' the thoughts of inner Moka coming into her mind.

She glanced up when she heard a noise "who's there?" she called out with fear clearly in her soft voice. "It's just me" the familiar voice of Shigure responded. Moka looked back into the water and Shigure's reflection showed next to hers.

"So you're a vampire" Shigure said with hint of humor in it "who would of thought?". He put one of his hands on his mouth to try to keep from laughing but failed as Moka heard his quiet chuckling. She blushed from embarrassment 'is he laughing at me?' Moka thought.

Shigure stopped laughing and looked at her with warm eyes. "Tohru won't be angry at you, I'm sure." he said gently out of character. Moka looked away "how could she? After what I have done to her?".

Shigure smiled while deep in thought "that's just the kind of person she is". He murmured and offered a hand to Moka. "Care to join me on a little walk?". Moka smiled and took his hand.

**After the walk**

Moka and Shigure walked back into the house. "Yuki, Kyo we're back" he said in a sing song voice. Moka took off her shoes and followed him into the living room. "It seems they are tending to my little flower" Shigure said in an over dramatic tone while walking away into his room.

Moka walked up the stairs to Tohru's room. There she saw Yuki sitting on a wooden chair next to Tohru's bed. He looked sad and regretful, he looked back as he heard the door open. He looked at Moka with eyes that used to be warm but seemed to now be empty.

She gave him a sad look and began to walk up to him. His bangs covered his eyes as she came close. "Don't come any closer" his voice was low and had a hint of anger.. Moka flinched and had tears in her eyes, the way he said that to her reminded her of the first time Tsukune found out she was a Vampire.

She turned away with her bangs covering her eyes.

**With Tohru**

Tohru woke up and the room seemed to be spinning. 'It feels like I lost a lot of blood, oh mom what should I do?' she thought to herself panicking. When her vision cleared she looked to her bed side and saw Yuki sitting there with his head bowed.

She smiled 'did he stay here the whole time?'. "Yuki kun?" Tohru called out gently. Yuki stirred and looked up at her. "Miss Honda…." he said relived. Tohru smiled and then the images of Inner Moka came into her mind. She flinched and looked away.

"Did that really happen?" Tohru murmured out loud unintentionally. Yuki nodded and looked at her with sad deep violet eyes. "I couldn't protect you" Yuki said as he looked down again with his bangs covering his eyes.

Tohru's eyes softened "it's not your fault, Yuki kun"

"It is, that's why I…"

Tohru cut him off "please don't say your going to leave me Yuki kun, that would make me very sad and lonely" Tohru yelled, sat up, and sobbed.

Yuki's head shot up "I'm sorry Miss. Honda I didn't mean it like that" Yuki said hurriedly and was about to hug her but remembered the curse. 'I wish I could comfort her since she has shown me a mother's love, the exact love I craved for so long. I owe her but yet, there is nothing I can do.' Yuki thought bitterly.

"It's ok Miss. Honda, I wasn't planning on leaving, I like it here at Shigure's even if that stupid cat is here" Yuki said smiling warmly.

Tohru stopped crying at that and smiled. "Where's Moka san?" Tohru asked. Yuki's eyes darkened "I recommend you don't go near her, she's dangerous". Yuki warned. "But she is my dear friend. I cannot just leave her". Tohru said as a single tear threatened to fall.

Yuki mentally sighed 'that's just like her, I'm sure Akashiya san didn't mean it anyway. That other "her" seemed totally different. It was just like a black Haru but it seems to be more then that. I should apologize for the way I talked to her when she came in here'. Yuki thought to himself.

"You should lye down Ms. Honda, if you would like it, I will bring her to you?" Yuki offered.

"That would be nice, but I don't want you to go through all that trouble!" Tohru said beginning to ramble.

"It's no trouble at all" Yuki said while raising a hand to stop her. Tohru fell silent and stared out the window. "I'm going to go get her" Yuki said. Tohru nodded and thanked him.

**With Moka**

Moka continued to wander around the town with her head bowed as he bangs covered her eyes and she slouched over. Her gentle footsteps seemed to echo around her as she continued to walk. Not really knowing where she was going. She stopped all of a sudden when a maid with two braids ran up to her yelling "wait!".

She turned around and looked at the maid. The maid stared into her bright green eyes and asked creepily "do you like to dress up?". Moka looked startled for a moment "dress up?". "Yes dress up, by the way my name is Mine" Mine said as she dragged Moka into a shop.

When they walked in a man with log flowing white hair and golden eyes was sitting down drinking a cup of tea. "I see you have found a new victim" he said and ran up to Moka. "Hello dear my name is Sohma, Ayame" he said and kissed her hand. She blushed a pretty rosy pink and looked away. "Modest I see" he said chuckling slightly.

"How about we dresser her up in that dress?" Mine said. "Yes yes that would look wonderful on her" Ayame replied dramatically. Moka looked confused and tilted her head to the side. She was about to ask "what do you mean?" but wasn't given the chance to as Mine dragged her into a dressing room and dressed her.

"You look so cute!" she shouted and then turned Moka to the left wall that had a long mirror on it. Moka gazed at her reflection, she was wearing a cute knee length black and white gothic Lolita dress that had white ribbons and lace. On her legs she was wearing black leggings and cut Alice in wonderland like shoes that where black and white. Her hair was in a high ponytail and had black rose clips in it.

Moka looked shocked at her reflection and blushed. Mine pushed her out of the dressing room and into the open. There she saw Ayame sipping his tea, he got up and commented that that was just the right look for her and that she was cute.

Moka blushed even redder, her rosy pink cheeks were now a rosy red. She fidgeted and then smiled "thank you" she said.

**

* * *

**

A/n:

**Well I finally updated what do you think? And I know the story seems dramatic right now, but it will get back to being funny latter on. After all this seriousness clears that is.**


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki continued to walk around town asking about a girl with pink hair and green eyes. Each person he asked looked at him strangely and told him "no". He sighed and confronted a little girl.

"Hello, have you seen a girl at about this hight with pink hair?" Yuki asked while raising his hand to about his neck.

The little girl's eyes sparkled when she saw him and pointed to Ayame's shop which Yuki didn't even know was so near him at the moment.

Yuki smiled at the little girl and thanked her before walking up to the shop which was only about a couple of feet away.

He opened the door and peered inside. What he saw stunned him. Moka was sitting down near Ayame while drinking tea in a black and white gothic Lolita dress. Yuki blinked at the sight.

Ayame's golden eyes rested on Yuki when he saw him walk in. "Yuki! my dear brother, what brings you here today?" he asked while standing up and began to approach Yuki.

Yuki twitched as his brother got near him. "I am mealy here to bring Akashiya san back home".

Moka looked up at him with slightly pained eyes and then set her tea cup down on the coffee table in front of her. She then rose from her position on the couch and walked up to Yuki.

When Yuki got a good look at her he blushed and his eyes widened. Moka gave him a curious look and then looked at Ayame who guessed her thoughts.

"I hope to see you soon Akashiya san, and oh you can keep the dress" he said while handing her a shopping bag that contained the clothes she wore before Mine dressed her.

Moka looked into Ayame's golden eyes and nodded. "Thank you" she said while smiling and then grabbing the bag. She looked at Yuki and said "let's go home" while holding her hand out to him.

He looked at her hand for a moment before taking it and then walked with her out of the shop.

When they were almost out of the door Ayame said "ahh, young love". Mine popped up from behind him and nodded " i hope to see her again soon" she said and stars formed in her eyes.

Moka let go of Yuki's hand much to his disappointment. "Thank you for coming to get me Sohma kun" Moka said.

"Your welcome, Akashiya san. I want to apologize for what i said to you back then. You see I..." Yuki said trailing off 'i can't believe i am loosing my words now, i thought of what i was going to say the whole way!'.

Moka stopped walking and turned around to look at him, her long pink hair flowing around her as she turned. "I understand Sohma kun, Honda san must be very important to you. Even though i just met her i can see she is a very warm hearted and caring girl." Moka said and her eyes became distant for a moment.

"I accept your apology" Moka said and then held out her hand to him.

Yuki took her hand and they shook hands with smiles on their faces.

"let's go home" Yuki said

"Yes" Moka answered and they both continued to walk.

_**A/N**__: I think i am going to introduce Haru to Moka in the next chapter. Thank you for all of your encouraging reviews. _

~Yuki ~


	6. Chapter 6

"Time is up Akashiya! you now must prove your real hair color!" the student council president declared.

Moka had a frightened look on her face but turned to Yuki in determination. He nodded and handed her the hair dye remover. If her pink hair went away and back to her supposed natural color then that would mean she had dyed her hair. If it didn't then her natural hair color is pink.

"Tohru, would you mind helping me?" Moka asked

Tohru shook her head "no, not at all!" she then followed Moka into the girl's bathroom. One of the student council girls followed them into the bathroom to make sure that they didn't try anything funny.

Tohru took the remover out of the box and helped Moka wet her long pink hair. She then spread the liquid on her hair and let it sit for about ten minutes. When the ten minuets were up, she helped Moka rinse her hair, which proved to be quite a difficult task. When they were finished Moka ran a brush through her hair and walked out of the bathroom with Tohru and the girl following.

The president observed her hair. "I clearly have not yet seen everything" the president said with anime tears running down his face. He then left with the girl.

Moka sighed in relief. She took the towel from off of her shoulders and handed it to Tohru.

Yuki and Kyo blushed a bright red and quickly looked away. "umm" was all Yuki could say. Kyo was speechless.

"Oh my gosh! Moka san, your shirt..." Tohru said and then looked away with an embarrassed face. "don't worry i haven't seen anything!" she added hurriedly.

Moka freaked out and covered her shirt with her arms. Her face was as red as an apple. "w-what do i do?" she cried.

"I could lend you one of my shirt!" Tohru said

Moka nodded and accepted the shirt that Tohru handed to her. She quickly went into the bathroom and changed. She walked out of the bathroom. Yuki's and Kyo's eyes popped out when they saw her.

The uniform shirt looked a tad too small in the front, so it looked like her breasts were about to almost pop out.

Kyo felt his nose bleed and quickly yelled "i got to go" and ran away. Yuki excused himself and walked quickly away.

"What's wrong?" Moka asked innocently

"N-nothing" Tohru said. 'i can't tell her that her breasts are sticking out so much!'

Moka nodded and then walked to class. A lot of the guys stared at her bouncing chest. Tohru was blushing the whole way.

When they all got back home Shigure was staring and Moka and asking her odd questions. Kyo and Yuki hit him and then asked Moka to go change. She gave them a confused looked and then nodded. She came back downstairs in a cute white sun dress.

"You look nice, Moka san" Yuki said

Moka blushed "thank you, Yuki"

Tohru nodded, and then took Moka's hand. "Would you like to come grocery shopping with me?"

Moka nodded "Sure". They walked there, but it wasn't a far walk. They bought all kinds of foods.

"Would you mind if we buy some tomato juice too?" Moka asked tentatively

Tohru cocked her head to the side "sure" she said not really knowing why Moka wanted tomato juice. They bought about a case, and Moka half carried/dragged it home. Tohru offered to help but Moka said she was fine. When they got home they put everything away and Moka drank a can of tomato juice like it was food.

"Dose that tomato juice have a special purpose?" Tohru asked

Moka nodded "it helps keep my hunger for blood at bay, it's nothing compared to the real thing though".

Tohru then went to go make dinner. Moka sat at the table deep in thought. Her Rosario then came to life. "You're not falling in love with a human, are you?" her inner self asked.

Moka blushed "i don't know. All i know is that i really like him"

"Well stop it this instant. If you fall in love with a human then i fall in love with a human, a high born being like myself should never have to associate with such vermin!" Inner Moka yelled.

Moka flinched "i-i understand" she said and then hung her head.

The Rosario then went to sleep once more. 'What should i do?' Moka asked herself and felt tears coming. She had never felt this lost before.

The door crashed open and in came. A Yokai! it came up to Moka and held her up by her dress collar. "I have come to defeat you, Akashiya Moka!" it roared

It looked quite unattractive. It had huge horns and resembled a bull. It threw her into the wall and the impact caused the house to shake.

"What's going on?" Yuki and Kyo yelled as they ran down the stairs.

When they caught sight of the bull they couldn't help but freeze in fear. Tohru came running from inside the kitchen. She saw Moka lying on the floor in pain. "Moka!" yelled and quickly went to her side. The bull roared "don't interfere!".

It then charged at Tohru. "Miss, Honda!" Yuki yelled and went to go help her. Kyo followed and they both managed to stop the bull's giant fist from hitting her.

"Please get some where safe, Miss Honda" Yuki said and then grunted from the weight of the bull's fist.

Kyo clenched his teeth. "The rat's right, get out of here, we will take care of the bull".

"B-but" Tohru was about to protest but quickly thought better of it. She half carried Moka and left the room. She ran outside and hid behind a bush. Moka woke up. "What happened?" she asked

"There's a giant bull like creature in the house. But don't worry Yuki and Kyo are going to take care of it"

Moka immediately stood up. "I have to help them, they don't stand a chance against a Yokai, please remove my Rosario".

Tohru looked into her eyes and nodded. She wasn't really looking forward to seeing the scary but beautiful Moka, but she took the Rosario off anyway. Moka finished her transformation with a kick and ran into the house.

The bull was currently holding Yuki by the scruff of his shirt, and Kyo lay unconscious on the floor. "You have come to pick a fight with me?" Moka said.

The bull turned around a smirked. He dropped Yuki and charged at Moka. She dodged all of his punched and Kicked him out of the house, causing a big gaping whole to be made. "Know your place!" she yelled.

She approached Yuki. He had a couple of scratches and bruises. He had a cut on his arm, but other then that he would be ok. She turned to Kyo and he seemed to be in about the same condition. She snapped the Rosario back on and fainted.

Moka woke up. She was on a futon and it appeared to be night time.

"Good morning, err night" Tohru said

"Is everyone ok?" Moka asked

Tohru nodded. "We did't even need to call Hatori over"

"That bull must of not wanted to actually hurt them then"

"You called that thing a Yokai" Kyo said

Moka gazed at him for a moment. "Yes that is what he is"

"What exactly is a Yokai?" Yuki asked

"A Yokai is something like a monster as humans call us. We all come in different classes. Class S-F. S being the strongest"

"Which one do you fall under?" Tohru asked

Moka looked away "i am a class S vampire"

_**A/N: i know i said i was going to introduce Moka to black Haru in this chapter, but i just couldn't find the right time for it yet. **_


End file.
